


At The Worst Of Times

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Imagine a Male Qunari fucking Josephine", F/M, I was writing Lana/Female Sith Warrior then my brain told me, I'm so sorry, Or not, Smut, and here we are, i don't even know honestly, there could be a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Winter Palace. The Inquisition has been invited to partake in the events of the evening. Their secret mission? To ensure the assassination attempt on Empress Celene meets with failure. As everyone is in the process of still arriving, Josephine finds herself in a situation that won't wait until she is back at Skyhold.





	At The Worst Of Times

**Author's Note:**

> One way ticket to smut central. Please raise your glass to the Inquisitor Adaar in this story. He may never show up again, I just created him for the following event.
> 
> I've got a list of ladies lined up for the Inquisitor. I’m suppose to be writing a nsfw Lana/Sith Warrior piece, but started thinking about a Qunari Inquisitor fucking women. A surprise, to be sure, as I thought I only would want to try and write about my female pairings. But when the brain comes up with an idea, I guess you have to roll with it.
> 
> I apologize if there's any errors, inconsistencies, or anything else. It is currently 22:39, and my eyes are melting reading the preview over and over for mistakes. If there are any, I'll tackle them tomorrow.

“I can’t believe they found something that fit him,” Josephine continued to listen to the three women near her. She had been stuck here, waiting for an opportunity to move through the crowds who were still making their way into the Winter Palace. But when she heard people talking about the Inquisitor, _her_ Inquisitor, she had to listen in. Eventually the three voices blending into one, and while keeping her sight firmly in another direction, she listened. “He’s so...”

“Wow.”

“Most definitely.”

“Agreed.”

“That Qunari is indeed quite the specimen. Do you think his... sword is as mighty?”

Josephine resisted reacting as she listened to them giggle. If only they knew. The sword was indeed mighty. Josephine had the pleasure of it each and every opportunity they could spare. Up against a bookcase. On the floor. Their bed. She even found herself pressed over her desk, after he had walked in from an outdoor exercise in the early hours of the morning, his face coated with sweat, and as he walked closer, the tent in his trousers had made itself known to her gaze.

 _“Josie-”_   Was all he had said before she found herself on her knees, stroking the shaft and mouthing the head, the sweat, grime, and arousal of his sex clogging her senses. Satisfied that he was fully erect and using a lot of strength to pull herself away, she got up and onto her desk, spreading her legs and lifting her dress, exposing herself to him. She had forgone underwear as that morning she had woken Inquisitor Adaar up by the scent of her sex, so close to his mouth. She had expected that he would make a move soon after, so it was best she was partly prepared.

 _“This needs your immediate attention, Inquisitor.”_   She had stated. And immediate attention, she got. Arms wrapped around his neck, she had held on for dear life as he had thrust into her, the hard and fast pace threatening to make her sing her moans throughout Skyhold. It was also a good thing the Antivan desk (A gift from Adaar himself), was of strong make.

They had their romantic side of course, it was how Inquisitor Adaar had won her heart. Not a day went by as everyone watched the two lovebirds together. Walking the halls of Skyhold, hands entwined. Josephine sitting outside under the sunlight to watch Adaar train, sparring with Seeker Pentaghast, as she attended to reports in the lovely weather. While wild, they made sure to show each other just how much they deeply cared. But Josephine couldn’t help but acknowledge the primal side to them. A primal side she had no idea existed inside her. There was a fire between them, that needed to be attended. Daily. If their duties did not delay them, they would be locked together for the entire day, she would have him sit at her desk keeping him inside her as she worked. And when he needed release he could bend her over the surface and fill her. She loved it, these unruly sexual acts that would no doubt send shock waves through the Winter Palace if they knew what she was like. She-

“How do you think it fits?” The words from the trio snapping Josephine back to reality, as she became aware of the heat between her legs. _Oh no_.

“It must be magic. Did you see the size of him? No human woman could possibly...” But they could. She was proof of that. It had taken practice at first, finding ways to help her welcome his manhood. But eventually they had overcome that obstacle. Now, at the sight of him, her womanhood was always eager to open up to embrace him. Even if the size of his manhood prevented him from being inside her fully.

The morning after had been... amusing. She had refused to get up from her desk, requesting refreshments be brought to her. Leliana had pleaded with her to tell her what was wrong. Sighing to herself, knowing she would never get peace and quiet at this rate, she had gotten up, walked over to Leliana, walk back to her desk and sat down in silence, wincing gently.

It was then it dawned on Leliana. Josephine had had gotten herself into a lot of fun at the hands of a Qunari! The _Inquisitor_ no less. Leliana disappeared in a flash, bringing back a frozen over water-skin and handed it to her. _“You’re going to share details, no?”_   She had said, before a very unusual glare from Josephine shut her up.

“Where would you put it?”

Turning her head slightly, her thoughts interrupted once again, Josephine couldn’t help but tilt her head so she could hear them more clearly, growing curios as to what they had imagined. “A sword needs the cover of its sheath, and I would cover it fully.”

A fair idea, Josephine nodding silently. Quickly glancing at the chest of the speaker, she could of been right, judging by the way the dress threatened to explode and bare her to the world. Josephine turned away from the sight, horrified at how a woman could do that to herself. Completely lacking in dignity and taste.

“I want to taste it. The head. The shaft. And those... jewels! Those jewels must be hot and heavy and full, ready to burst. My mouth is aching just thinking about it.”

Again, not a bad idea. Turning her gaze from the first woman to the second, she watched as the woman opened her mouth wide before shutting it. Josephine knew those jewels all too well. On particularly cold days, the winter breeze rushing through to their bedroom, she would cup them to warm her hands up. Between the gropes and massaging of the heavy orbs, the Inquisitor’s manhood would always stand to attention amidst its half waking slumber, if it wasn’t already erect in her presence to begin with.

Making sure she leaned away from the Inquisitor, she would aim the shaft towards her and pump vigorously, waiting for his climax to cover her naked body, hoping it would grace most of her chest. It was always too much, forcing them to change bedding very often, but that didn’t bother her. Laying there, rubbing her clit, she gasped and whimpered as the hot touch of her mans seed covered her body where she had hoped, her breasts and hardened nipples coated. The winter breezes no longer chilling her. Of course she could of just had the thick quilt of their bed covering her, but when you have a strong, thick, and well hung Qunari as your lover, who could provide you with warmth, why bother?

After a longing morning kiss, the Inquisitor would get up to organize their outfits, leaving Josephine to trace her fingers along the mess and bring her fingers to her mouth. If others could see her in such an act, they would be horrified. But she didn’t care. In the privacy of their bedroom, she had no need to hide her insatiable desires.

“What about you?” For a third time, Josephine found herself curling her hands into fists at being interrupted of her thoughts once again. Waiting for the third woman to speak, she found herself surprised by the response.

“I want him inside. I would straddle him, and feign him with my inner lips, only to welcome him into my backside.”

“You couldn’t take him back _there_! You would be ripped apart by that... that... oh Maker, is there anything to drink here?”

Placing a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, Josephine felt a blush form slightly across her cheeks. She had considered that a few times as well, but had never gotten around to it. Glancing at the derriere in question, she felt herself sighing with relief. There was practically nothing there. It was clear the dress was doing all the work of displaying a very emphatic lie. Josephine’s dress actually worked with the shape of her rump. A shape she was very pleased with, as was the Inquisitor.

“Maybe in a little while we should go find him. See if we can convince him to show us if the sword is as mighty as we hope. Your...  _sheath_ , and _your_ mouth. You could both prepare him so he could plunge himself into my-”

 _You whores, if you try to get near to him I’ll shove all of you down a flight of stairs!_   Josephine’s mind screamed as she blocked out their voices, cut off from her thoughts a forth time.

She had to leave. The idea of this trio swarming her Adaar angered her. Putting her feet into action, she made her way to the one person who could help her current predicament. The wetness between her legs and the brushing of her hard nipples against her underclothing was not helping, forcing her to take her time through the crowds. She prayed to the Maker that she would find him quick.

As if answered, she had found him a few moments later, a humorous look about him. Following his gaze, Josephine laughed ever so slightly at the sight both their eyes were fixed on. The Lion himself, Commander Cullen, was being swarmed by what appeared to be an endless stream of admirers. She should really wade through and rescue the poor man, but her priorities laid elsewhere.

Walking up to stand near the Inquisitor, she reached up and gripped his collar softly, causing him to look at her, as his face grew closer to hers by her pulling.

“My dear Josephine. You look-” He started to say before he felt her lips against his ear.

“We need to find somewhere _private_. _Now_.” She breathed, as she tapped her foot waiting for him to process what she was saying.

It took a few minutes, but they found a balcony, the glass on both windows and door leading to it covered. It was fortunately this balcony was going through a reconstruction, a result of an encounter earlier in the year. Josephine found herself thanking the Maker, This unlikely event appeared as a blessing, given her current situation.

The door unlocked, leading them onto a balcony. Another blessing, Josephine walking forward to look at the field of green before her. She was either the luckiest woman in the world right now, or reality itself wanted her to do what she was about to.

“Are you sure this is safe? What if someone sees us?” Adaar breathed, turning to face Josephine after locking the doors.

“With Commander Cullen close by, I don’t think anyone will come out onto the other balconies. Although we will have to rescue him when we rejoin everyone from this... ah... break.” She said, turning back round and walking up to the Inquisitor.

Placing her hands onto the Inquisitor’s waist, she began to move him to the wall left of the doors. Satisfied of his new location, Josephine reached up and pushed him against the wall.

“What now, Lady Montilyet?” The voice of Inquisitor Adaar sinking into the deepest parts of Josephine, right down to her core, causing her legs to wobble slightly.

Moving her hands, she loosened the Inquisitor’s trousers, all too familiar with the workings of the outfit she chose for him. As they fell with the underwear, Josephine looked down and was greeted with the familiar sight of the half erected state of her love’s member. Taking off the glove of her right hand, she cast it aside as she leaned into the Inquisitor while reaching out to grasp onto the shaft.

“Now,” She said, her voice surprisingly lustful, as her fingers wrapped around the manhood. “Now we help me relieve some pent up stress.” As she began to get him into the state she needed him to be.

Josephine didn’t have to wait long. She never did with him. The slow strokes of her grip was one of her favorite methods, Josephine making sure that wherever her hand went, the trail of her nails softly against the skin followed. The sight of him becoming fully erect started to cloud her mind as it always did. She loved it, this idea that the man before her was so easily affected by her. Shaking the haziness away, she moved her hand up as skin gave way to reveal the head of his weapon. Gripping just below it, she moved her thumb up to massage along the surface of the head itself, pressing her thumb against the thickness of it as she rubbed in a circular motion.

“I think you’re ready.” She said, pleased as always with her work.

“Maker, you think?” Huffed the Inquisitor, Adaar himself overcome with the sensations he was in the midst of feeling at her relentlessness.

Josephine found herself speaking with a commanding tone as she let go of him. “Sit down.”

Stepping out of his trousers and underwear, he sat down in front of her, looking up at her obediently. Josephine was clearly worked up, and it was his job as her Inquisitor and lover to make sure that went away.

“Lift the front of my dress and position yourself.” She asked, which he did, lifting up the front of her outfit with one meaty hand, and gripped his shaft with the other, as she began to kneel down over him. Her clothed crevice came into contact with the manhood below her, prodding her, as she gasped at the realization of how wet she was. It was a wonder she made it all the way here without leaving behind any hints of her arousal.

“What would you have me do now, my lady?” The sound of his voice making her both set of her lips tremble.

“Now, you are going to stay still, and I’m going to fuck away this frustration.” And with that, eager to help, she felt the Inquisitor reach in with a hand to pinch and move the underwear aside, using the hand on his erect state to push the head through her folds and inside her, letting go and moving his hands to grip her waist.

Her eyes fluttered as he entered her, the large member sliding through her folds and inside her. The more she felt herself move down on him, knees planted firmly on either side of the Inquisitor, the more disappeared inside her, until she whimpered as he hit the back of her crevice. It had taken time for her to achieve this, her insides widening after each encounter as she welcomed his manhood, eventually reaching the point where she was mostly satisfied with how much he was able to get inside her. Mostly, because she wanted it all. But there were limits, and the last thing Josephine wanted was Leliana killing the man for ripping her in two (even though she suspected such an encounter with the Inquisitor would be well worth the ripping.)

Letting her dress fall over his legs and placing her hands on his horns gripping them gently, she began to move up and down, her lower lips tightening around the shaft itself. The minutes flew by as she entered into a steady pace, huffing and grunting as the walls of her crevice gripped around their visitor. His grunts elicited hers even more. She felt his hands under her dress, taking a firm hold of her backside. Josephine bit her bottom lip against the grip, the Inquisitor knowing that it was one of her sensitive spots. It didn’t help that it was, among other places, one of his favorite spots as well.

“Someones eager.” Adaar breathed, his lips caressing up and down her neck, causing her grip on his horns to move with him.

“I had to listen in on three whores talk about your cock,” Josephine said between her quiet moans and thrusts. “Three. They talked as if they were going to get a piece of it. Can you _imagine_? A piece of _my_ Inquisitor?”

“I should of came to you then, so you could take me there and then in front of them and show them that I am yours, and yours only.” He lifted a hand off her backside, bringing it back down to smack her buttocks, the result causing her pace to quicken and a gasp to escape her lips.

“That would  shut them up. It might of even reduced them to piles of ash,” Josephine whispered, tightening her grasps on the horns. “It would've been completely scandalous, but... ah... worth it.”

It went on like this for a little while. The growing sounds of the masses of Commander Cullen’s admirers allowed Josephine to forego some secrecy as the sounds of her moans grew louder. Even after their numerous encounters, she found herself shocked at the thickness of her man as he flooded her insides. She was in heaven. The feeling of her walls gripping themselves onto his cock. The tightened grip of hands on her buttocks that gave way to a smack here and there, propelling her to pick up the pace beyond what it was already. It was a good thing the horns under her grip were as strong as they were.

This hard and fast pace couldn’t last, as Josephine began to feel the familiar sense of her man tightening his instrument inside her. Good. He was close to giving her what she had sought out.

“Not inside me. Not here,” She pleaded, snapping back to reality. Feeling the shaft slip out of her as she attempted to stand, she found her legs convulsing, forcing her back on her knees in front of the already sitting Inquisitor, amidst a shocked gasp, as she could feel the entirety of her somewhat swelled crevice beating gently.

“Stand up. I want to use my mouth.” As he stood up, she enveloped his manhood with her lips, placing her hands on his waist, moving her head up and down as quickly as she could, licking and teething at his head in between her heads movement, eager for her man to reach his release. She raised herself as high as she could on her knees to make sure the Inquisitor didn’t have to bend. The awkward posture would freeze his lower back muscles, and she couldn’t have that. He would have to dance soon, and he needed to be at his best.

Listening to the sounds of his moaning had only worsened the mess between her legs. Her dress would remain dry, but she couldn’t say the same about her underwear, no doubt soaked through by now. Josephine felt the gentle touch of the Inquisitor’s hands on her head, guiding her head as she took a hand off his waist to cup and massaged the jewels of his manhood. They were hot and sweaty, as her fingers groped and squeezed gently at them. From the feel of her hands travel, she knew it wouldn’t be long. Now that she was accustomed to their linked bodies, he could be as rough as he wanted, something she enjoyed very much. But oral contact was still something he was careful about. The size difference, and the inevitable orgasm had to be treated with care. Even in the heat of their moments, both primal and romantic, he cared about her well being.

She found herself rocking, her hips moving back and forth as if the Inquisitor’s manhood was still inside her. Taking her hands, she placed one on his shaft to steady it amidst the travelling of her mouth, and guided her other hand down to her folds, beneath her underwear, where she began to stroke, furiously gesturing at the hardened bud against her fingers.

“Josephine. I’m-” Was all she heard before a storm of grunts made themselves known. Stroking the swollen head with her tongue, she found her mouth filling with the first stream of his climax. Securely wrapping his shaft in her mouth, under the quaking of her sudden erupting orgasm, she began to swallow as the sweet taste of his seed filled her mouth.

While she enjoyed the fruits of her labor, savoring every last drop, she found herself surprised that she had reached her own orgasm. She came here to get a piece of her lover. She came here to keep him to herself, away from vile hands like that of the trio she encountered earlier. Working _herself_ to an orgasm was unexpected, but not unwelcome, the heat from her release warming her up.

It takes a few minutes for them to finish. Each time she swallowed, she found her mouth already filling up with the continuous stream of her man. A second swallow. A third. Inquisitor Adaar has left his hands resting on Josephine’s head, leaving her to contend with his eruption, against the wishes that screamed at him to shove him fully down her throat. Josephine hasn’t spilled a single drop, the experiences prior making her a master at handling her lover.

Taking the hand off his shaft, making sure her mouth has the head firmly in place, she begins to massage at his balls to make sure they have given their all, before being rewarded with one last squirt into her mouth. Swallowing all but a sliver of it, which she tucks under her tongue, she moves her head backward to allow the head to leave her mouth. Feeling it press against her closed lips, she plants a tender kiss, before inhaling the scent of his sex one last time.

Leaning over to grab her other glove, she stood up and brushed herself down. Pulling out a handkerchief from the depths of her dress, she dries her hand before discarding the piece of material, and places the glove back on. Flexing her toes, she felt the last remnants of her orgasm leaving her. Looking up at the Inquisitor, combing her hands through her hair, she smiled at him. “I feel a lot better now. How do you feel?”

Resting his hands on her shoulders, he sighed, the swell of his chest rising and falling an indication of his current state. “Fuck.” Was all he could muster.

Laughing softly, she patted him on the chest. “Save your breath, dear. That’s good enough for me. Now, put yourself away, we’ve got a party to attend to.”

“Right. The party. Is there anything else I can help with, my dear?” Adaar asked, as he went about putting everything back on and up, making sure his trousers were secure, his breathing returning to normal.

“You are very kind. But no. Thank you, my love,” She moved past him to open the door, stopping halfway through them. Turning around, the Inquisitor could of sworn he noticed a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes before it disappeared. “Well... there is one thing.”

“Don’t you want to wipe your lips?”

“Eventually. It won’t ruin the lipstick. Right now, they’re part of the plan.”

“What plan involves stained lips?” Inquisitor Adaar gawking at the idea.

*

They walked past the trio Josephine had seen earlier, arms hooked. Whatever they were talking about had ceased entirely upon the sight of the Inquisitor and Josephine. Making sure that she brushed past the closest woman to them, Josephine turns and opens her mouth, parting her tongue, to reveal the small sliver of the reward of her earlier labor. The three women in audience to this gesture open their mouths silently as they begin to react. Closing her mouth, Josephine pouts at them, as the trio were also able to make out the glistening coating of her lips.

Licking the coating on her lips off, and swallowing the last of her man, she smiled smugly as she turned her head back round, hearing the combined sound of a squeal, shock, and someone feinting behind them. Reaching up with one of her gloved hands, she wiped at her lips making sure all evidence had disappeared, before placing it back down on the clothed bicep of the hooked arm of the Inquisitor.

“Were they the-” The Inquisitor started to ask.

“Yes.”

“It sounded like someone-”

“Yep.”

“Should we-”

“No.”

“...Was it worth it?” He asked, a bit of amusement laced in his words.

“On our way back to Skyhold, I will show you just how much it was.”

Holding onto the arm of her Inquisition more firmly, she welcomed the evening that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're seeing this, thank you so much for taking the time to read what I wrote. I'm sure you're just here for the smut, but its my smut, and you read it, so thank you.
> 
> I've found myself writing many drafts on Tumblr and posting short stories, but this is my first time posting something that is not only complete (But let's be honest, we always wake up in the middle of the night wishing we had added this or that) but it's the first time posting somewhere else. Just wished I didn't start with smut. 
> 
> Comments/Feedback would be very much appreciated. I know of a few things I need to work on, but outside eyes are always welcome.
> 
> I have ideas for other encounters. I say ideas, but I'm already halfway through a second chapter, written the last part of a third chapter without anything before it, and I have titles for 5 other pieces. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. If you're interested, I have Leliana and Isabela in mind to name a few. Yeah, I couldn't resist a pairing between the Pirate Queen herself and a Qunari. Go figure.


End file.
